percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Kurosawa Origins Chapter 3
Chapter -My beating wasn't too serve...It didn't leave a lasting impression. But Ms. Jeffenson was an everlasting idiot, something I was not afraid to voice. Unfortuntly, that brought on more meetings between my teacher and my father. Looking back on it now, I find myself a complete fool. Why? Because those meetings lead to me getting a step-mother half a year later. And with the gain of a certain step-mother, I also gained a stupid and very idiotic step-brother.- "Tetsuo," A male's voice caused Tetsuo to look up from the book he was reading. 'Harry,' The pale skinned boy thought with malice and annoyance. "Ken'ichi said to take you out to play basketball with me today." Tetsuo looked his "brother" in the eye with a frown. "Thanks but no thanks." The sentence was said politely enough, but Harry still scowled. The ten year old was lifted in the air as his superior grasped his arm so hard, that beneath his pale skin, a lot of his blood vessels were showing. "Listen here, punk," Harry growled. "I don't like you. You're annoying and stuff. I'm just doing that to get Ken'ichi off my back." Tetsuo's eyes darkened, if it was even possible. "Don't be a fool, Harry." The younger brother said. "Seriously, if you think I'm weaker than you, you're mistaken." "Never said you were." "Didn't have to." Harry smirked. "Look at me, I'm Tetsuo Kurosawa, a lowly J*p! I think I'm all that and anyone who isn't me is stupid! When in reality I'm nothing more than a pipsqueak named Tet-pooh-oh." Harry mocked. The older boy was leaned over into the younger's face, yet the raven head kept his stoic expression. Any regular kid would have exploded in a fit of rage, that Tetsuo knew. But he also knew that that was the outcome Harry expected from him and he would not allow the boy to see that. That and the concept of exploding in rage was completely irrational. "Harry, I hope that your hamster sized brain can comprehend that no one wants you or your dumb as a beetle mother in the Kurosawa household or tainting the Kurosawa name." Harry sneered. "Oh it does. What amazes me is that your even smaller...lizard sized brain could even say all those big words!" "Only a baka like you wouldn't know that a lizard is bigger than a hamster you fat and annoying fool." Tetsuo's glasses glinted in the sunlight. "Best you and your mother step out of me and my father's lives." "Or what, Tetsuo?" The harshness in his father's voice was recongizable. "I named a not a punishment." Tetsuo said coldly. Harry smirked. "Dad, I'm going to play with my friends." He said before putting Tetsuo down and leaving. Ken'ichi nodded, but his eyes were trained on his biological son. "Well?" "...I want to go home." Tetsuo said. Ken'ichi sighed. "We are home." Father said to his son. "No we aren't." "Then where is home?" Ken'ichi asked. "Japan. My home is back in Japan with Oyaji and an Otou-sama who didn't lie to his son." Tetsuo was now looking at his book again. Ken'ichi furrowed his brow. "Lie? I haven't-" "What happened to "it'll just be Tetsuo and Ken'ichi plus none"?" Tetsuo's voice was as sharp as a dagger. "You know, I'm still waiting for that. "Tetsuo and Ken'ichi plus none." You'd say anything to make me happy but you won't back it up." Ken'ichi felt sweat upon his brow. "You still remember that, huh?" "Of course. It was the reason I agreed to come to America." Ken'ichi looked at his son before sitting across the boy. "You don't like Emily and Harry, do you?" "Must've taken a lot of brain work for you to figure that one out." Ken'ichi scowled. "I'm still your father. No matter where we are you treat me with respect!" Tetsuo's eyes never left his book. "I'm still your son but you treat me like I'm a rat." The boy mocked a sigh. "If Okaa-san could see you now, I'm sure she would have had second thoughts about birthing me." Ken'ichi's face hardened. "Don't speak about her like that." "I wish I couldn't but you would never tell me anything about her, so therefore I could not determine if she was worthy of my respect or not." Ken'ichi growled. "Tetsuo..." He warned. "What are you going to do?" He challenged. "Beat me at the expense of my step-brother and mother? As if you haven't done that before." Ken'ichi sighed. "Otou--San, unlike you, moving to this country hasn't clouded my sense of judgement. Please, leave me by myself and allow me to never grace the presence of Harry in my mortal life." Ken'ichi sighed and stood as that was the only thing he could do. Category:XTaitoxShionx Category:Chapter Page